1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of permanent hair removal using laser light. More specifically, the invention relates to the transcutaneous use of laser light to target the keratin component of hair, thus destroying the hair by photothermolysis without damage to surrounding skin or tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available laser hair removal methods may be classified as either intrafollicular or transcutaneous in nature. Intrafollicular methods comprise the delivery of laser light thru a small probe tip to the hair follicle. The light utilized is of a wavelength which is readily absorbed by either the melanin in the hair or the hemoglobin in the blood vessels surrounding the papilla. This absorption of light energy produces heat, resulting in damage to the hair shaft, photocoagulation of the tissue surrounding the papilla, and subsequent destruction of the hair. Because the light energy employed in this method is absorbed by either blood or melanin in the skin, it requires the use of a very narrow beam of light to target a single hair at a time and prevent damage to the surrounding tissue. This results in a painstaking, time-consuming process which must be administered by a skilled operator. When targeting melanin, this method losses effectiveness when used on lighter haired or darker skinned patients. In addition, some methods in this category require that the needle-like probe tip be inserted into the hair follicle, a painful process which must be repeated for every hair.
Transcutaneous laser hair removal methods currently available utilizes a substance which is massaged into the skin to penetrate the hair ducts. After cleaning the substance from the skin's surface, light of a wavelength which passes through the skin, but which is absorbed by the substance, is directed onto the treated area. The absorption of energy by the substance applied to the hair duct causes photocoagulation of the tissue surrounding the papilla and results in destruction of the hair. Although this method allows for treatment of a sizable area of skin, it requires the inconvenient, time consuming application of the light-absorbing substance. In addition, great care must be taken to completely remove the substance from the skin's surface prior to the laser treatment to avoid damage to the skin.
Because of the disadvantages associated with both methods of hair removal in use today, a new method is needed which provides faster, more convenient, and less painful permanent hair removal without damage to the patients skin.